


Counterstrike

by AidenSurvival



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenSurvival/pseuds/AidenSurvival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have to do what's best for the team." He had no idea it would end up like this. Takes place on and after "Depths." Poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterstrike

**Author's Note:**

> This document was originally uploaded at FanFiction.net.   
> I am the original author. Date posted on FFN: 06/09/2012.

Make an impression,

Call upon a strike,

Redecorate the scenario with counter-strikes,

You won't go down without a fight.

Shake it up,

Cause a little mischief.

They didn't catch your drift,

Push it to eleven. Burn the promise land.

Embers cascade around them,

The fire's blazing, it's a battlefield.

Time for plan B, no time to stop.

When a wave pushes the heroes to their knees,

They'll finally see.

Don't mistake them,

They're dangerous, but you're far from nice.

When you conquer their teammate by the edge of the blade,

Prepare to raise your hand in victory. You practiced it for the hundredth time.

You're over it.

Seething with power in your veins.

Move on, the mission's a success.

Little do they know, false pretenses don't reveal.

You're on their side since the beginning.

Your trust, fading. Only winding,

Always finding a way to walk in your father's footsteps.

Feeding him lies,

The warning sign sets off in your mind.

Chances of getting caught is worth it.

When you're searching for the answers you care to know.

The path to find why they're destroying,

Wreaking havoc on the innocent.

Instilling terror to the weakest link,

Engaging in battle with the Justice League, the Team.

Makes you wonder if what you're doing,

is really keeping the world safe. You hate it,

You like it. It's exhilarating, a chilling factor.

You're a casuist, a benefactor.

Keep your devotion strong,

It won't be long, you can leave

When the assignment's complete.

You can resign and deceive.


End file.
